The Ladies of the Marauders
by WackyWizard
Summary: These are all one shots of the Marauders and their ladies. Please read and review. Rated T for safety. SiriusXOC JamesXLily RemusXTonks PeterXOC. AU!
1. Aimee Edwards

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Aimee Edwards.

Hogwarts was quiet; the only sound could be heard from the grounds where the students of the castle who had stayed where having a massive snowball fight.

There were three of them, all boys, and all best mates.

One of the boys with dark brown hair that fell into his eyes laughed as his snowball hit the boy with jet black hair knocking of his glasses. The jet black haired boy shook his head and whipped out his wand, his glasses flew into his hand and he placed them on his face before getting his friend back.

"Sorry, Moony." The black haired boy cringed as the snowball he had been intending for the dark haired boy hit his sandy haired friend.

'Moony' shook his hair getting the snow out of it; he looked at his friend, a twinkle in his amber eyes. The black haired boys eyes widened in horror and he backed away slowly, "Come on Remus," he pleaded. "It was accidental, I was supposed to get Sirius…" he trailed off as Remus pounced on him and rubbed a handful of snow in his face.

The dark haired boy was doubled over with laughter and the jet black haired boy glared at him, "This is your entire fault Sirius." He told him. Sirius tried to speak but was too busy laughing; however, it turned into a gasp when he fell flat on his face in the snow. He rolled over to see the black haired boy stood behind him grinning.

"You are so getting it James." He hissed. James just grinned and Sirius pounced, the two were rolling around in the snow laughing when a voice made them look up.

"Look who it is, the Gryffindor losers."

Stood in front of them where three boys, all Slytherin's.

"What do you want, Snape." Spat Sirius, glaring up at the greasy haired boy. The boy opened his mouth when another voice cut through his.

"Regulus, what are you doing?" all six boys turned to see another boy with dark hair like Sirius; he was, however, a tad shorter than Sirius himself. Following him was a dark brown haired girl with deep blue eyes, she had on Gryffindor robes and the other boy had Slytherin robes.

They both stopped when they saw the six boys. The girl glared at the three Slytherins.

"Snape, Mulciber, Avery. What do you want?" she asked.

"Shut up, Mudblood." Spat Mulciber. He then cowered as Sirius and James both whipped out their wands.

"What did you say, Mulciber." Hissed Sirius. The boy eyed the wand nervously.

"First of all," the girl said walking towards them. "I believe the correct term in Muggleborn and second I'm half blood, which I believe both Regulus and I have corrected you on." She told them.

"You may have wizard blood, but your fathers a pureblood traitor." Avery hissed at her.

"You leave her father out of this." It was Regulus who had spoken. He walked quickly towards the three Slytherins. "Her father is a nice man and an Edwards. He is still respected in the wizarding world, even if not all purebloods agree." He told Avery angrily.

Avery sneered, "Coming so quick to defend her, Black. I'd expect that from your brother, but not you." Regulus seemed to shrink slightly. "I hope your not about to become a blood traitor like your dear brother, here." He said jerking his thumb at Sirius who still had his wand pointed at Mulciber. "I don't think Bellatrix would be very happy." Regulus gulped and Avery sneered. "Come on." He said walking away, the other two boys followed him but not before glaring at the three boys.

Sirius turned to face his brother who had a hand on the Gryffindor girl's shoulder. She smiled and hugged him, Regulus looked shocked but he smiled and hugged her back. Sirius turned to James his face mirrored a similar one to his, shock.

They both turned round, Regulus had let go of the girl and was walking back towards the castle. The girl, however, was facing them, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the defence." she said, she stuck out her hand, "I'm Aimee Edwards, fourth year Gryffindor." she said.

Sirius looked at James, who looked just as blankly back. Remus took her hand, "Remus Lupin, sixth year Gryffindor. These are my friends, James Potter and Sirius Black, fellow sixth year Gryffindors." He said introducing them. Aimee smiled,

"Pleased to meet you." she said,

"You too." came the reply.

**A/N: I thought I'd start again with my one-shots. I'm going to do the first time Remus meets Tonks, the first time Peter meets his girlfriend and of course the first time James meets Lily. Please review!!**


	2. Amber Eyes

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Amber Eyes

Nymphadora Tonks was excited, today her cousin Sirius Black was coming to visit her. Sirius was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and had an especially close relationship with Nymphadora's mother Andromeda. The doorbell rang downstairs and Tonks grinned excitedly, he was here. She ran out of her bedroom and flew down the stairs.

"Sirius!" she cried, unfortuanly she tripped on the last stair and would have gone flying if someone hadn't caught her. She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes looking at her,

"Are you alright?" a soft male voice asked. Tonks nodded, turning slightly red, she heard a gasp and cringed, her hair had turned a deep shade of red as well. The amber eyed male placed her on her feet and bent down to her level. Tonks stole a quick glance at him, he was smiling. "A metamorphmagus, interesting." He chuckled slightly and stood up.

Tonks smiled shyly at him before turning her attention to her cousin. He grinned at her and crouched down, his arms spread, she grinned and ran into them, he picked her up and twirled her around, before holding her on his hip.

"Sirius." Tonks turned in her cousin's arm to see her mother stood in the doorway, a smile on her face. Sirius passed Tonks on to his amber eyed friend before hugging his cousin.

"It's good to see you Andromeda." He said lightly kissing her cheek. She smiled and turned her attention to his friends. "This is James Potter." Tonks turned in the amber eyes arms and saw a boy with jet black hair and glasses, grinning the same grin as Sirius at her mother. Tonks watched as her mother laughed and said,

"I guess you two are trouble makers. I see that same grin on Sirius's face." She told James. "And who are these two?" she asked turning to the amber eyed boy and the smaller of the four boys.

"This is Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said gesturing to the smaller boy. Andromeda smiled softly at him and he smiled shyly back. "The one holding Tonks is Remus Lupin."

Remus Lupin, Tonks mulled that name over in her head, Nymphadora Lupin, yeah, that sounded good. She blushed slightly at the thought.

As they were leaving Sirius's cousins, Sirius leaned over and whispered in Remus's ear, "I think someone fancies you." He jerked his head back to the house, Remus turned and sure enough, Tonks was stood at the window, she blushed slightly when he caught her eye. Remus smiled and waved at her, she smiled and waved back.

**A/N: Here's where Tonks and Remus first met. Please review and if you have any requests please feel free to let me know. Thanks.**


	3. Hufflepuff Girl

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Hufflepuff Girl

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Peter looked up and his eyes widened, before him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A blush crept across her cheeks as she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked her voice was soft and warm coated with worry. Peter nodded,

"I'm fine." He squeaked. The girl smiled and helped him to his feet.

Peter gave her a one-over. She wasn't tall, probably about the same size as him, she was quite plump and had the Hufflepuff symbol emblazed on her chest. She seemed quite shy.

"Peter!" Peter turned at the sound of his name and saw James Potter, one of his best mates stood at the end of the corridor. "Come on, Sirius has just pranked the Slytherins, come on, you'll miss it!" he cried.

Peter turned to face the girl, "Do you want to come?" he asked shyly. She nodded and Peter smiled, they both ran to the end of the corridor. James gave the girl a curious look but didn't say anything but instead led them to the Great Hall.

"What's your name?" Peter asked as they neared the Great Hall. The girl smiled,

"Penny. Penny Johnson." She told him.

"That's a pretty name." Peter replied.

**A/N: Short but hopefully sweet. Please review.**


	4. Emerald Beauty

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Emerald Beauty

Emerald Green. That was the colour of her eyes. Not bottle green or even pickle green. No, a deep dark beautiful emerald green. A memorising green that he could find himself staring into for ages.

He loved the way they shined with laughter when she was happy and narrowed to pin points when she was angry, the fury that blazed in them when she was trying to keep her temper in check.

They where beautiful, those eyes and at the moment they where narrowed at him.

Sure, he shouldn't have pranked Snape or Snivellus as Sirius had decided to nickname him when they had met him on the train. But then again, Snape was a Slytherin and the Gryffindors and Slytherins were bitter rivals yet this emerald beauty was still friends with a Slytherin, well Snivellus to be precise.

"I can't believe you!" her voice ranted at him. He just stared at her eyes, so beautiful even though they where full of anger, anger that was directed at him. "Your mean and selfish!" she continued to shriek. "You shouldn't belong in Gryffindor!" Now that was stepping over the line.

"I have every right to be in Gryffindor." He shot back. She looked at him, her eyes widened in shock, she obviously hadn't expected him to argue back, act like he couldn't care less maybe, but argue back, no, she hadn't expected that.

Even though he was slightly mad he couldn't help thinking how beautiful those green eyes were when they were widened with shock.

"Go out with me?" he asked, the question surprising himself. He watched as her eyes widened even further and then went back to being narrowed.

"Why would you even think I'd go out with you after what you did to Sev?" She snarled before turning and walking off.

After that it became a routine for him to annoy her just to see those emerald eyes turn their attention to him for those moments, it also became a routine for him to ask her out and for her to turn him down every time. At least until that day when she would finally say yes to his question and those emerald eyes would always belong to him and no-one else.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to;**

**Keisha.cl**

**vampire-luvr**

**Khophey**

**Thank you guys so much!!**


	5. The Date

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

The Date.

"Hey Aimee." Aimee looked up as Sirius sat next to her; she smiled at him ignoring the glares she was receiving from the girls.

The reason for these glares was that Sirius was one of the most wanted boys in Hogwarts. He was tall at six foot, the dark hair that fell elegantly into his stormy eyes and his grin made most girls blush and even faint.

However, there was one slight problem, Sirius wanted no of the girls that flirted with him.

There had been a few rumours flying round that Sirius wanted to date Aimee Edwards. Aimee, of course, had ignored these rumours. She and Sirius were friends and only friends. They had been friends since she had met him last year, she knew his brother Regulus, they where best mates and even though Sirius didn't get on with his brother he didn't mind her being his friend.

"You ok?" he asked. Aimee nodded and placed her book down,

"Fine, just been finishing some homework, haven't you got any?" she asked looking round for his bag. Sirius grinned at her and lay down on the sofa, his head in her lap.

"Come on Aimee," he said. "You know me." Aimee shook her head, still smiling. Yes, she did know Sirius. He was the type who never did his homework till the last minute but for some strange reason always got top marks.

"Sorry, Padfoot, it slipped my mind." She told him looking down at his face which was resting in her lap. He grinned at her and sat up suddenly, looking serious, which was strange for him. "Sirius, are you ok?" Aimee asked, concerned, she had never seen him this way.

"I'm leaving in a couple of months," he started. Aimee listened, even though she had no idea where this was going. "And I was wondering," he paused as though he was struggling with what to say.

"Go on." Aimee said, encouraging him gently.

"If you'd like to Hogsmeade with me, this weekend." He spoke so quietly that Aimee wasn't sure she had heard what he had said and then it sunk in. He had asked her out. He had asked _her_ out. The rumours were true, he did like her! "You don't have to, if you don't want to." He told her quietly. Aimee gaped at him; she had never seen him so sincere about anything. She was stunned.

"Yes." Her answer even stunned herself. Sirius stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. He grinned at her and hugged her, she hugged him back. He pulled out and grinning said, "See you on Saturday." Before running up the boy's dormitory stairs two at a time probably to tell his friends what had just happened. Aimee flopped back onto the sofa grinning, before packing up her stuff and heading to the girl's dormitory.

Saturday came and Aimee was looking at herself in the mirror. She looked gross.

For some strange reason she had let her roommate Brittany Reynolds pick out her outfit. Why she had done this she had no idea. Now here she was stood in front of the mirror about to go on a date with a hot guy wearing the shortest mini skirt you could possibly find and a tank top that accented her chest way to much for her liking.

"You look amazing!" Brittany cried happily. Aimee shot her an 'are-you-kidding-I-look-hideous' look. Brittany ignored it and continued to go on about how great she looked. Thankfully, another of Aimee's room mates, Amanda came in.

"Oh god!" she shrieked. "What the hell are you wearing?!" she demanded.

"I picked it out, doesn't she look great." Brittany cooed. Amanda rolled her eyes grabbed Aimee's hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

When Amanda was done Aimee looked and felt great. Instead of a skirt she had on a pair of her black jeans that were quite tight fitting. She also had on red long sleeved top that showed of a slight bit of cleavage, not too much but just enough. Her hair had been straightened them pulled back into a ponytail with a few pieces framing her face.

"Done." Amanda said happily. Aimee smiled at her and thanked her before running out of the bathroom, grabbing her purse and running out of the dormitory, before she got to the bottom of the stairs she slowed down and walked into the common room.

She spotted Sirius sat on the sofa talking to his mate James Potter. Remus noticed her and gave her a small smile before tapping Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned to face her and he grinned. Aimee smiled as he stood up and walked over.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, kissing her cheek. She smiled and holding hands they walked out of the portrait hole and down towards Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	6. I know and I don't care

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

I know and I don't care.

It had been twenty years since that they had last seen each other and now here they were in the same house, under the same roof.

She had looked at him; he still had the same amber eyes as when they had first met. His face seemed older and carried more scratches but his eyes still held the same twinkle as when she had first met him.

"Hello Nymphadora." His voice was soft and warm.

"It's Tonks." She told him and blushed as she realised her bluntness. He chuckled,

"Sorry, Tonks." He said, she smiled.

"Can you two stop flirting and come to diner." Sirius's voice called from the door to the kitchen. Both of them blushed and hurried towards the kitchen.

All that night Tonks found herself staring at Remus who was chatting to Sirius and James. Peter, there other friend had died a few months before and the three friends were still mourning the loss of him.

Once or twice she caught his eye and blushed every time this happened before quickly tuning into a conversation Ginny Weasley was having with Hermione Granger.

When the meal finished and the children headed up to bed, Sirius conjured up several bottles of butterbeer and passed them round the table. Tonks took hers and thanked Sirius before taking a swig of it. The table was silent. Sirius leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on the table.

"Feet of the table, Sirius." Aimee's voice came from the kitchen where she was helping Molly Weasley wash up. Sirius grumbled but took his feet of the table. Aimee smiled at him before turning back to the dishes.

Tonks then watched as Sirius turned to Remus and asked casually, "So, Moony, buddy, when's the next full moon?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius." Remus said pointedly avoiding Sirius's eye. Sirius raised his eyebrow then looked at Tonks; he slapped a hand to his forehead,

"She already knows." He told Remus. Remus chocked on his butterbeer and Tonks looked at Sirius.

"Know what?" she asked, confused.

"Full Moon." Sirius replied. Tonks formed an O with her mouth then nodded,

"Yep, I know all about your 'furry little problem,'" she said quotating her cousin's word. "And I don't care." She told him taking another swig of her butterbeer.

"You don't?" Remus asked, disbelief surfacing in his voice. Tonks nodded,

"I know and I don't care." She told him. He smiled weakly at her and she grinned back.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to;**

**Nikki or Ara and**

**Prongsgrl**


	7. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

First Kiss

Peter was nervous. Very nervous. Tonight was the Christmas ball at the Potter's house and his family had been invited. Sure, Peter had been to the Potter's Christmas ball every year since the start of Hogwarts but this would be the first time he had bought a date.

Yes, Peter Pettigrew, who everyone suspected a coward, had got himself a date to the ball. His girlfriend of two months, Penny Johnson, was coming with him.

"Here's your dress suit, dear." His mother said poking her head round his door. Mrs. Pettigrew was holding a tuxedo style dress robe. Peter thanked her as he took it from her; she smiled wryly at him and ruffled his hair before leaving. Peter took a deep breath and slipped it on.

The door bell rang in the Potter mansion and Mrs. Potter answered it. She smiled at the Pettigrew's who stood before her. "Hello Peter." She said politely. "James and Sirius are over by the food table." She informed him. Peter thanked her and walked over to the food table.

"Hey Peter." Sirius said clapping a hand on his back. "So, where's your lovely little girlfriend?" he asked. Peter shrugged and his eyes swept the ballroom for her. His eyes rested on a girl with mousy brown hair that was pinned back in a bun wearing a strappy red dress. His eyes widened as she turned to face him, it was her.

She smiled shyly at him before glancing at her friend who grinned and pulled her over. Peter followed her every move and she blushed under his adoring gaze.

"Hello James, Sirius, Peter," her friend, who Peter recognised as Aimee Edwards Sirius's current girl. "Where's Remus?" she asked looking round for the fourth and final Marauder.

"Worry about him, why don't you." Sirius pouted. Aimee smiled and lent up kissing him lightly on the lips,

"Happy now?" she asked.

"No." was the reply and Aimee giggled as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Peter glanced at James who pulled a face and Peter cracked a small smile.

"So, where is Remus?" Aimee asked as she pulled away from Sirius.

"Full Moon." James told her. Aimee's mouth formed an O shape and then she grinned mischievously at James.

"So, where's your belle of the ball tonight?" she asked. James blushed but shrugged,

"I don't know what your talking about." He said. "Lily and I are just friends."

"I should hope we are."

The gang spun to see a young woman with flowing dark red hair that held a white lily pin and emerald green eyes that twinkled. James's mouth dropped open.

"Lily?" he gaped, his eyes travelling down her body to look at the floor length emerald green strappy dress she had opted to wear. Lily blushed under his intense gaze but nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Potter." She said and with that she dragged him onto the dance floor. Sirius grinned down at Aimee who grinned back and they went off onto the dance floor together thus leaving Peter with Penny.

"Do you want to dance?" he squeaked. Penny shook her head and Peter inwardly sighed, he was a rubbish dancer anyway. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. She smiled and nodded and Peter headed off towards the refreshment table.

Sirius looked at his best mate and shook his head, poor Pete was so nervous. "Do you think we should help them?" Aimee asked. Sirius looked down and noticed a mischievous glint in her eye and grinned.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Aimee grinned and lent up to whisper in his ear.

Peter carried the butterbeer back to Penny. She smiled and thanked him. He nodded and took a swig before turning to watch the dancers. He noticed that Aimee and Sirius were no longer on the floor and couldn't be seen anywhere. This worried Peter slightly and it worried him more when Penny gasped. He turned to look at her and saw that she was looking upwards. Peter looked up too and gaped.

Hanging above them was Mistletoe.

Peter's heart slammed against his rib cage as he turned to face Penny who was blushing furiously and avoiding his eye. Peter looked round the dance floor in panic and spotted Sirius, James, Aimee and Lily all smiling at him. James and Sirius gave him a thumbs up.

Peter looked back at Penny, _Suck up that Gryffindor courage,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and took her hand; she looked at him from under her lashes with those chocolate orbs of hers. He took another breath and leaned forwards brushing his lips softly against hers. She kissed back and as the kiss deepened Peter heard clapping and wolf whistles. He pulled out and grinned at Penny who smiled shyly back.

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know and leave a present (that would be a review!) And a Merry Christmas to you all and a chocolate cookie if you review, as I hate Mince Pies.**


	8. Christmas Gift

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Christmas Gift

Lily sat on her bed at home and looked at the pile of presents in front of her that she had received from her friends at Hogwarts.

She took a present that she had received from Mary MacDonald and tore it open inside was the quill she had asked for as hers had broke. She smiled at it and placed it inside her open trunk that lay by her bed.

Next was a present from Dorcas Meadows, it was a pair of gold heart earrings that Lily had her eye on. She smiled and placed the gift on her bedside table.

Marlene McKinnon had got her a book on wizarding fairytales called Tales of the Beedle the Bard that Lily had never ever heard of but was famous in the wizarding world.

Alice Prewett had given her a bar of Honeydukes chocolate which Lily loved.

Remus Lupin, an acquaintance of Lily, but none the less a friend, had given her a neatly wrapped up present which contained Hogwarts: A history the updated version and a packet of chocolate frogs. Lily smiled, Remus was a sweet guy.

She thought she had opened all her presents but a small box shape caught her eye. She picked it up and shook it, it defiantly held something. She looked for a card but there was none. She bit her lip, debating whether to open it or not.

In the end curiosity got the better of her and she tore open the wrapping. Inside was a black box, cautiously she opened it and gasped at the contents.

Lying delicately placed in the box was a silver chain which held a white lily flower with an emerald for the centre of it.

She looked in the box for a note but there was none; she checked the floor and the bed but nothing. She gazed at the necklace; it was a beautiful necklace so carefully as if any sudden movement would break it she picked it up and fastened it around her neck. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; it looked beautiful against her skin. She smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

Peaking out from under the bed lay a gold card written on it were the words;

_Dear Lily,_

_Hope your Christmas is good and I hope_

_You like the present, I thought it would _

_Suit you. Merry Christmas and a _

_Happy New Year_

_Love James x_

**A/N: Hope you liked it and a Merry Christmas to you all!!!**

**Thanks to:**

**Khophey**

**ihearttheo.c**

**AmeliaRose**

**Nikki or Ara**


	9. Proposal

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Proposal

Aimee sorted through her wardrobe looking for an outfit to wear. Sirius had just called to say that he wanted to take her out on a picnic on their favourite spot at Chippewa's National Park. She stopped at a light red summer dress and peeked out the window, the sun was blazing down. She smiled and took it out.

Ten minutes later she was ready; she had taken her red shawl to cover her shoulders as the dress was strappy and had slipped on her sunglasses. She had a bit of make-up on and had low flats on. She heard a tap on her door and looked through the peek hole to see Sirius stood there dressed in a smartish outfit, his hands behind his back.

She opened the door and grinned up at him. He grinned back and lent down to kiss her, a short but sweet kiss. When he pulled out he showed his other hand and Aimee smiled as he handed her a single red rose. She placed it carefully on the side and taking her key, closed the door and walked with him towards his car.

Sirius's black convertible pulled up in one of the many car parking spaces at Chippewa's National Park. Sirius got out of the car and opened the door for Aimee, receiving a smile from her as he helped her out before grabbing the picnic basket.

They walked hand in hand towards their spot and Sirius broke away to place the mat on the ground before bowing to her, Aimee giggled and sat down before Sirius plonked himself down next to her.

When they had finished Sirius turned to face Aimee, who smiled gently at him, her face then turned to surprise as he got onto one knee and her eyes widened when he held out his hand which contained a box. He opened it and she gasped.

"Sirius…" she whispered but Sirius cut her off.

"Aimee Luanne Edwards, I know your only just left school and not nineteen yet, but we've been dating for two and a half years and I would really like, love it, if you would marry me. So Aimee Luanne Edwards, will you marry me?" he asked looking at her.

She smiled, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Yes." She breathed. Sirius beamed and slipped the ring onto her finger before kissing her passionately.

A loud pop made them break apart and they saw a giggling Lily with a smiling Remus and James who looked repulsed and had closed his eyes and was running around.

"I take it she said yes?" questioned Remus. Sirius nodded grinning and Aimee giggled.

There was a loud crash and they turned to see James collapse to the floor, having just run into a tree. They all looked at each other before bursting out with laughter and causing James to glower at them before rubbing his head and collapsing back to the ground.

**A/N: Please read and review!! Couldn't resist James running into a tree, it sounded funny, hope you like it too!!**


	10. The Start to the Big event

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

The start to the big event.

Remus felt nervous. Why had he decided to do this? Oh, yeah because James, Sirius, Lily and Aimee had all pressurised him into doing it saying she didn't care. While this was true, Remus wasn't sure about it. This was a life long commitment they were talking about. A **LIFE** long commitment and he was certain she would say no.

"If you don't ask her, I'll ask for you." Sirius threatened when Remus told them his fear. Seeing that Sirius probably would do that, Remus was now advancing towards Tonks's room; his Gryffindor Courage had been gathered and was forcing him there.

Tonks sat on her bed staring out the window at the beautiful sunset. She was so transfixed on the sunset that she didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

"Dora, you in here?" She jumped and turned,

"Yeah, sorry, come in Remus." She called. The door opened and Remus entered. Tonks smiled softly at him and a small smile crept across his face before it faded to be replaced with uneasiness. Tonks looked at him as he stood above her, twisting his hands. "Remus, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded and took a deep breath before, to Tonks's surprise and joy, getting down on one knee.

"Nymphadora," he started. "Dora, I know we've only been dating a few months, but I feel like we've known each over a long time. At first I was unsure of our relationship, thinking that you would never love me, a werewolf, but then I realised that you do. This therefore, bought me to ask you," he looked at her and Tonks could see desire, happiness and nervousness in his amber eyes, "If you Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphmagus, would take me, Remus Lupin, poor werewolf, hand in marriage?"

Tonks looked straight into his eyes and giggled slightly, tears forming in her eyes as she nodded her head, "Yes, Remus. I'd love too." She whispered.

His amber eyes brightened considerably and he grinned at her before kissing her. Tonks kissed back just as fiercely before he pulled out.

"I almost forgot." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a battered box, he opened it. Tonks gasped as she saw what was inside. Nestled on a faded white cushion was a silver ring with a small opal on it. "It was my mothers' engagement ring. I couldn't afford…" he was however cut of as Tonks looked at him and smiled.

"It's perfect." She whispered. He smiled warmly at her before slipping it onto her finger and kissing her.

"Oomph." The bedroom door burst open and Sirius, James, Harry and Ginny all toppled in. Behind them were an amused Aimee, Lily, Regulus and Hermione.

"I told you." Lily said smiling as they picked themselves up. James grinned sheepishly at his wife and Harry looked slightly embarrassed. Sirius and Ginny however, looked liked like they couldn't care less and both went,

"Well what did she say?" Aimee and Regulus laughed while Hermione looked disapproving but intrigued at the same time.

Tonks didn't say anything but instead held out her hand.

"She said yes!" James, Sirius and Harry cried and all three of them rushed at Remus, knocking him backwards and onto the floor. Tonks smiled amused as Aimee said from the doorway,

"I guess I best tell Molly we'll need that feast tonight."

"Feast?" asked Sirius and James their heads popping up. Aimee nodded and then cried in surprise when Sirius picked her up and kissed her. She blinked as he then turned and said, "Last one downstairs is a rotten egg, come on Reg." with that he grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him down the stairs leaving Tonks, Lily, Aimee, Ginny and Hermione at the top.

"Men and their food." Aimee muttered smiling. Tonks, Lily, Ginny and Hermione all laughed and made their way downstairs discussing when they would organise Tonks's big event.

**A/N: Please read and review. **


	11. Looking after the children

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Looking after the children

Penny smiled at Peter. He smiled nervously back and looked down at the child that was currently pulling on his sleeve.

"Are you sure you can handle the child for one day while I go and visit my sister?" she asked. Peter smiled,

"Of course." He squeaked. How hard could it be? His wife smiled and kissed him on the cheek before hugging her five children. She put on her coat, gave her husband one last peck on the cheek and got into the taxi that was waiting for her outside.

Peter waved at his wife from the window holding his youngest son, Michael in his arms. He turned round and looked at the remainder of his four children.

There was John, his eldest who happened to be named the same name as Remus's middle one. His head held a mop of mousy brown hair and his eyes were a chocolate brown, the same as his mothers. He was five years old and like his namesake intelligent for his age. This was why Remus was his godfather, because they were both so smart.

Next were the twins Andrew James and Alex Sirius, personally Peter thought they should have been named their middle names as they were exactly like miniature versions of James and Sirius, maybe it hadn't been a good idea to make James and Sirius their godfathers. They had somehow got ginger hair instead of the mousy brown hair that both their parents had. However, they had inherited their mother's chocolate brown eyes, which were always twinkling with mischief, even now at only three

Last but not least, was the second youngest and the only girl was Annabelle. Annabelle looked exactly like her mother but was quiet like her father. In fact the only time she brightened up was when Remus came over. Peter smiled; his daughter had quite a crush on Remus. Something both Aimee and Lily had picked up and had smiled about. They had even told Annabelle that it was alright and that Remus was indeed quite handsome, causing Remus to blush and both James and Sirius to protest indignantly until Lily and Aimee had shut them up. Both Aimee and Lily was her godmother, and Remus was her godfather.

Aimee was also the godmother of Alex Sirius and John Lewis as well as Annabelle. Lily was the godmother of Andrew James and Michael Liam as well as Annabelle. Sirius was the godfather of Alex Sirius and John Lewis. James was the godfather of Andrew James and Michael Liam. Remus was the godfather of John Lewis and Annabelle.

"I'll just put Michael to bed and then we'll play a game." He told his children. They nodded and Peter headed upstairs.

In Grimmauld Place Aimee with her youngest child Phoebe Ann, Lily and Regulus's wife Claire were sat at the kitchen table having a cup of tea and a slice of cake that Kreacher had made. Sirius, James and Regulus were all out in the backyard teaching Benjamin Lewis, Harry James and Harvey Arcturus to fly. Remus was their as well just to keep Sirius and James in check, you never knew with those two.

They were halfway through a conversation when the kitchen door opened and Kreacher entered, "Mistress Aimee, there's a Miss Penny Pettigrew in the fireplace for you."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Aimee said. Kreacher bowed as Aimee rose and handed Phoebe to Lily before leaving the kitchen to talk to Penny.

"He's certainly got you talent, James." Regulus commented as they watched Harry fly round followed closely by Harvey and Ben. James beamed proudly and watched his son who was enjoying it, as he was laughing quite loudly.

"Sirius, James, Regulus, Remus." All four men turned to see Aimee stood in the doorway of the back door. "Penny wants you to check on Peter, see how he's coping with the kids. I'd go myself but I've got Phoebe." She told them.

"Will do." Sirius said. Aimee smiled at them and ushered the three children, who had just landed quite unceremoniously at the back door, into the house. "Shall we?" asked Sirius pulling out his wand, James, Regulus and Remus followed suit and all four of them apparated out of the backyard of Grimmauld Place and into The Pettigrew's back yard to find it a mess and with Peter sat in the middle of it looking as though he was about to cry while four of his five children ran round the garden, one of the twins had hold of a wand and was pointing at things causing them to explode or set on fire.

The four men looked at each other and gulped.

"I think we should check up on the boys. I mean, they've been gone for two hours." Lily said. Claire nodded in agreement and Aimee threw some floo powder in the fire, "The Burrow!" she cried. Instantly Fabien Prewett's head appeared.

"Hello ladies." He said smiling.

"Hi Fabien." They chorused before Aimee said,

"I'm sorry to bother you Fabien, but do you think you and Gideon could come over and look after the children. Phoebe's in bed, so you don't have to worry about, just go and check up on her once in a while."

"That'll be fine." Fabien said, "One moment." He pulled his head out of the fire and they heard him yell, "Gideon." Before the fire turned green and two men with dark red hair stepped out.

"Uncle Fabien!" Ben cooed while Harry waddled over to Gideon. Gideon beamed and picked him up. Fabien picked Ben before turning to the woman,

"So where you going?" he asked.

Peter sighed as he missed John by inches. He looked over at Remus who was holding a sleepy Annabelle in his arms. He smiled as he watched Sirius try to grab his wand back of Alex who had taken it out of Sirius's back pocket. James was laughing at least till Andrew nicked his and began waving them both around. Remus was holding Michael in his arms trying to soothe the screaming child, not noticing that his wand, which he had carelessly left on the bench, had been taken by John who was now pointing it at things.

To say the garden was a mess was an understatement, it looked as though a bomb had landed.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON?!" Demanded a voice. Peter turned to see Aimee looking furious with an equally furious Lily and Claire behind her. "DROP THAT WAND IMMEDIATELY!" She cried pointing a finger at Alex, who promptly dropped it, frozen to the spot. "AND YOU TWO, DROP THEM!" She ordered to Andrew and John, they also dropped the wands, frozen to the spot.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius sighed, only to whimper under his wife's blazing gaze.

"Get in the house, now." She hissed. Peter, James and Sirius all shared a fleeting look before scarping inside as Claire took Michael of Regulus who followed them inside.

Ten minutes later the garden was clean and looked as though nothing had happened, Annabelle had been put to bed by Remus as had Michael by Claire. Andrew, Alex and John were all sat on the floor playing exploding snap with Aimee keeping an eye on them while Lily got James, Sirius, Regulus Peter a glass of firewhiskey, Remus, Aimee, Claire and herself a cup of tea.

"Thanks," Peter muttered as Lily gave him a glass, he took a sip. "For everything." Lily smiled at him before settling down next to her husband who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," Aimee replied. "I'm glad we could actually help." She sent a glare at Sirius, James and Regulus who all shrank under it.

"It's…" Sirius started but was cut of by Aimee  
"And you wonder why I don't trust you alone with Ben." She said. Lily, Claire and Regulus all laughed at the look on Sirius's face and even Remus chuckled at his friend. Peter smiled and took another sip of his drink.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	12. Quidditch is Dangerous

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Quidditch is Dangerous.

Lily bit her lip as she watched the Quidditch game. It was exciting but also so terrifying and dangerous, especially when Gryffindor played Slytherin. She watched as James caught the quaffle and raced down the pitch to the Slytherin end.

"And Potter has the Quaffle; he's tearing down the pitch, look out for that bludger! Nice save from Black and Gryffindor scores!"

Lily didn't even join in the cheering; she was just relieved that Sirius had saved James. Lily shook her head; she shouldn't be thinking those thoughts. Potter was arrogant, no that was wrong. Potter, James was a nice, funny and sensitive boy. He was her friend. It was Snape that was arrogant, not James.

Lily nodded content with her answer and resumed watching the game. She spotted Aimee circling the pitch, searching for the snitch.

"And Edwards has seen the snitch!" Aimee had indeed gone into a dive with Regulus, her best friend and the opposite teams seeker, right on her tail.

"And Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd was to busy cheering to notice that one of the Slytherin beaters in a fit of rage had hit a bludger straight at James.

"Look out!" Lily yelled. He must have heard her as he turned… Lily watched horrified as his body tumbled towards earth, she watched as two scarlet blurs streaked towards him, but neither of them could catch him and Lily winced at the thud and she heard the gasp from the crowd and the cheers from the Slytherins as they realised what had happened. But Lily wasn't listening to them; she was making her way through the crowd, when she reached the pitch she ran towards him.

Sirius was knelt as his head, trying desperately to wake him; Lily noticed that tears streaked his face. Aimee was next to him, she was holding Sirius's shoulders as he cried. Remus and Peter were also there, standing behind Sirius and Aimee, their faces shocked.

Lily knelt next to James and took his hand, it was still warm. Her vision was blurred from the tears that filled her eyes. She noticed a bruise on his head from where the bludger had hit him.

She barely even realised that Madam Pomfrey had come onto the pitch and that Professor McGonagall was trying to get her up, but Lily refused to budge, she needed to know that James was ok.

She only realised she was in the Hospital Wing when she felt Remus's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see him smiling sadly down at her. She smiled weakly back and turned to see that Sirius was sat across from her staring at James, Aimee was next to him, her hand was in his.

Lily looked at James's face, it was pale and the bruise was now purple and swollen. Lily closed her eyes and a few tears leaked down her face and fell onto James's sleeve.

"Please wake up, James. Please." She whispered. "You need to wake up, otherwise who's going to bug me to go to Hogsmeade with them. Who's going to cheer me up, who am I going to get mad at when they annoy me. Who's going to do Head Duties with me?" She then looked at the sad faces of his friends and looked down at him. "And most importantly, who's going to complete the Marauders. I swear James if you die, I'll bring you back so I can kill you myself." Tears spilled down her face as she said this, she looked down, her hair hung in front of her face so no one could see she was crying.

It was then she felt something warm against her hand, she looked down. Her hand was in James's and he was squeezing it. She looked at his face, his eyelids were fluttering.

"He's awaking!" she shrieked causing Sirius to turn from where he had buried his face in Aimee's shoulder to look at James's face. Remus had rushed of to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"He's awake!" Sirius cried delighted as James finally opened his eyes. He leaned over and hugged his best mate, causing James to awkwardly lift an arm and say weakly,

"I'm ok, Pads. Now get of me. You're really heavy." Sirius pulled back grinning and Lily watched as Aimee smiled at him.

"We're glad you're awake James." She said. "Now Sirius and I can finally shower. We'll come visit you later." With that she and Sirius left, Sirius grinning like a maniac the whole time.

This left James and Lily alone for a few moments. He had just turned to face her when Madam Pomfrey came bustling over with Remus. She inspected him, muttering. Finally she told him that he just had to stay overnight and he'd be fine. He nodded his consent and after Remus told him he was glad he was awake he too left leaving Lily and James alone once again.

"Well I'm glad your ok, but I best be going now." She said standing up.

"Lily." James said softly tugging gently on her hand. Although it was gentle, it took Lily by surprise and she fell landing on his chest. She blushed, embarrassed and made to get up but James's hand cupped her face and turned it took look at him. She obeyed and felt his lips on hers; she closed her eyes, her lips tingling and deepened the kiss.

When he finally pulled out she was breathless. "Thank you Lily." He whispered. Lily looked down at him and a small smile played across her lips.

"Your welcome, just don't ever scare me like that again, or I might just kill you." She teased. He grinned.

"I'll try."

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, causing him to blush before she left giggling to herself.

Quidditch defiantly was a dangerous sport, but in a good way, defiantly a good way. She thought as she glanced back at James who was grinning from ear to ear at her.

**A/N: Please read and review. And a Happy New Year to you all!!**


	13. Reunited

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Reunited

Sirius spotted her. He could always spot her out from the crowd, she was beautiful.

Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her deep blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was stood with a guy who resembled Sirius. Regulus, Sirius's brother and her best friend.

He watched as Regulus looked up and caught site of him. His eyes widened in recognition and then he looked down at the girl who was looking at him. Sirius watched as Regulus inclined his head towards Sirius. The girl spun round and her eyes widened when she saw him, a smile then spread across her face and she ran at him. Sirius held his arms out and hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

He looked at his brother who smiled and mouthed, "Look after her." Sirius nodded and watched as his brother walked away.

He then pulled out of the hug and looked down at the girl. "Happy Birthday, Aimee." He whispered before pulling her into a kiss. She kissed back just as passionately before pulling out.

"I love you, Sirius." She whispered.

"I love you too, Aimee." He replied before kissing her again.

For once, all was right in the world.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	14. Professor Lupin

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Professor Lupin

Tonks walked into Defence against the Dark Arts and took her seat between her two best friends. Charlie Weasley, who also happened to be her second cousin once removed, or something like that anyway, and her best girl friend Alexia Charlton, a half blood like her and a fellow Hufflepuff.

"I wonder who our new DADA Teacher is." Charlie said in a hushed whisper. Tonks nodded in agreement, she too was interested to see who their new DADA Teacher was.

Last year, their old DADA Teacher, Professor Collins, had retired and at the start of the term feast their new one hadn't been there because he was ill.

The door to the classroom opened and Dumbledore entered, his blue eyes twinkling and a small smile on his face. "Good Morning students." He said pleasantly.

"Good Morning Professor." The class chorused. Dumbledore smiled again,

"I have great pleasure in introducing your new DADA Teacher, a former student and now a colleague of mine, Professor Remus John Lupin."

Tonks's mouth dropped open and she stared as her new Professor walked through the door. The Gryffindors were cheering and the Hufflepuffs looked honoured, after all he was a Marauder and everyone at Hogwarts knew about the Marauders.

She felt herself blushing as he caught her eye and a small smile spread across his face. She looked hurriedly down at her book and prayed her hair hadn't changed coloured, fortuanly it hadn't.

"Hello Nymphadora." Tonks jumped slightly and looked up to see Remus looking down at her, a small smile on his face. She blushed again, embarrassed, thankfully, Dumbledore saved her.

"I'll leave you with the class. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it." He said, their was a knowing twinkle in his eye as he said this. Tonks watched as Remus nodded and thanked the Professor, his former headmaster.

For the rest of the class Tonks watched the Professor and blushed every time he looked her way. When the bell rang she was glad to get out of the class.

"Well that was interesting." Her friend, Alexia chirped as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Yeah, Remus Lupin our DADA Teacher. I can't wait to owl Bill and tell him. He'll be so miffed." Charlie said from Alexia's other side.

"He seemed to know you really well Tonks." Alexia said glancing at her. Tonks smiled and nodded,

"Yeah, you know my mum's cousin, Sirius Black…"

"Hell yeah, now he's Hot." Alexia said grinning.

"And taken." Reminded Charlie, looking slightly miffed that Alexia considered Sirius hot. Alexia, however, ignored him and his comment and focused on Tonks.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Well, he's best friends with Remus." Tonks told her. Alexia and Charlie's mouth dropped open.

"Wait a minute. You mean _The Sirius Black _is your cousin, _the Sirius Black_!" Alexia cried. Tonks nodded,

"Yeah, how many Sirius Black's do you think there are. Anyway Remus is one of Sirius's best friends and Sirius bought him over one year when they where fifth years and I was two. I'm surprised he still remembers me." Nobody heard her last bit as they where questioning her asking if she knew the rest of the Marauders.

Tonks smiled as she tuned her two friends out as they walked into the Great Hall. She spotted Remus at the Teacher's table. He smiled at her and raised his goblet, nodding at her before taking a sip. Tonks smiled and sat down at the Hufflepuff table, both her friends still badgering her about the Marauders.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	15. John Lewis Pettigrew

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

John Lewis Pettigrew

Penny watched as her husband picked up the child. His eyes were brimming with tears as he looked at the little boy he held in his arms. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head. She smiled up at him. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened to reveal seven people. Two of them woman carrying children of their own, the other three men, and the best friends of her husband.

"He's beautiful." The woman with dark red hair whispered as she handed her own child over to her husband and peered down at the child in Peter's arms.

"Thought of any names?" asked the woman with dark brown hair as she cradled her child.

Penny shook her head but Peter came out with, "John." Everyone looked at him to find him looking at Remus. "John Lewis Pettigrew." He said. "And Remus is to be his godfather."

Remus stared at Peter as his mate Sirius clapped him on the back. Penny looked at Remus, "Will you be his godfather?" she asked. Remus nodded, tears in his eyes as Peter handed the child to him. Remus reached out with his index finger to tickle the baby under the chin. The child grabbed onto his finger, even though his eyes were still closed and clung to it. Remus smiled down at the child as Penny looked at her husband who walked over and held her hand.

"Aimee, Sirius," Penny said, addressing the dark haired man and woman. They looked at her, "Would you also be godmother and godfather?" she asked. They nodded beaming and Penny smiled up at her husband as she watched Remus hand John over to Aimee, who had handed her child to her husband and was now fussing over him, with her husband peering over her shoulder.

**A/N: Please read and review and if you have any ideas for Peter and Penny let me know, because I'm running out of ideas!!**


	16. Reactions

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Reactions

Lily smiled as she walked in to the kitchen of their house in Godric's Hollow. She placed a hand over her stomach, she still couldn't believe she was pregnant and only at the age of nineteen. Still, she and James had only married a couple of months ago.

"James!" she called her husbands name and heard a thundering on the stairs, he skidded into the kitchen.

"Lily what is it?" he asked, frantic. "Did something happen…" he trailed off at the smile on her face. "Um, yes Lily, dear." Lily smiled at walked over to him, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"I've just been to the Doctors." She informed him, instantly his face clouded with worry. "Don't worry its good news." She told him. James's face brightened.

"So, what is it?" he asked eagerly.

"We're having a baby!" she cried excitedly.

"Excuse me?" asked James looking as though he hadn't heard her right.

"James, I'm pregnant. James are you alright?" she asked for James had turned a colour that resembled porridge.

"I'm going to be a dad." He muttered before promptly fainting. Lily stared at the heap of her husband on the floor.

That had not been the reaction she had expected.

She shook her head smiling and pulled out her wand, she muttered a spell and instantly her husbands eye lids fluttered. He stared at her puzzled for a few moments then leapt up crying, "We're having a baby!" he picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her.

Now that had been the reaction she had expected.

He pulled out, "Wait till I tell Pads." Lily smiled as she watched her husband race of to the fire place to floo Sirius.

This was defiantly the reaction she had expected. After all James and Sirius were like brothers, Sirius had flooed them to let them know that Aimee was pregnant and he had also asked them if they wanted to be godparents and those two weren't even married, yet, speaking of which, maybe she should ask him if he and Aimee wanted to be Godparents.

"James, wait!" she called running after him.

**A/N:Cool! Five updates in one day!! Please read and review and a Happy New Year to you all!!**


	17. News

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

News

Aimee bit her lip as she stepped of the train and onto Platform 9 and ¾. One hand held her luggage; the other was placed on her stomach.

Her eyes scanned the platform looking for him, she heard her name called and turned, he was running towards her and when he reached her, he kissed her hard and passionately before pulling out and grinning down at her. "Hello, Love." He said. She smiled tightly at him before asking,

"Where are Lily and James?"

"There at home, well Lily is. James is at work. Why?" he asked. "Is something the matter?"

Aimee shook her head and replied with, "Of course not." But there was something the matter. She just needed to speak to Lily before she told Sirius her news, her news about being pregnant.

"You ready to go home?" he asked. Aimee nodded and Sirius held onto her tightly before they apparated. When they arrived Aimee felt slightly queasy but just smiled weakly at Sirius who was talking to her, even though she wasn't listening.

He was so cheerful through out the day, he even took her out for diner, but the sight of food just made Aimee feel ill, but she ate it. She had to tell Lily first before she told Sirius.

Later that night the doorbell rang and Aimee was relived to see that it was Lily, Remus and James. She smiled brightly at Lily before beckoning her into the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked worriedly as she locked the door behind her. Aimee sucked up her breath and said with her eyes shut tight,

"I'm pregnant." She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see Lily's eyes full of excitement, next thing she knew she was being hugged by her.

"How many weeks? Does Sirius know?" she asked.

"Four months and no Sirius doesn't know." Aimee replied. "And I don't want you to tell him. I'll tell him myself when everything calms down. At the moment he's excited that I'm here for Christmas."

Lily nodded and smiled at her friend, "I understand." She told her.

There was a knock at the door. "Aimee, you ok?" it was Sirius.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second, Sirius." Aimee replied.

"Ok."

Aimee looked at Lily who smiled and hugged her before unlocking the door, the two of them left the bathroom and entered the living room to find that James had cracked open a bottle of bubbly.

"Here you go, sweetheart." Sirius said handing a glass of champagne to her. Aimee looked at it and shook her head,

"Sorry Sirius, I can't." she told him.

"Why not, you normally do." He replied. Aimee sighed,

"I just can't this time." She told him.

Sirius placed the glass on the table, "Aimee is something the matter?" he asked, "It's just that you've been acting funny since you got back. Do you want to break up with me?" he asked.

Aimee stared, "No!" She cried. "I don't want to break up with you, why would you think that?" she asked

Sirius shrugged, "You've just been acting strange and I'm worried." He admitted. Aimee looked at Lily who nodded at her. Aimee turned to face Sirius, tears in her eyes.

"I… I… oh, I can't do this!" she cried, she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, tears leaking down her face. Instantly she felt arms wrap around her.

"Aimee, love." Sirius's soft voice spoke, the sound of his voice only made her cry harder. "What's the matter, Aimee tell me, please." She looked up at him. He looked so hurt and confused; it caused more tears in Aimee's eyes.

"I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." She sobbed. She felt Sirius remove his arms from around her and cried harder, he didn't love her.

Suddenly a hand tilted her face upwards and she found herself looking into the emotionless face of Sirius. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice soft. Aimee nodded and to her surprise a grin spread across Sirius's face and he picked her up and hugged her before kissing her passionately. Then to her surprise he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I'm going to be a Dad!" he cried. Aimee let out a slight giggle and lent against him as he placed her gently on her feet. "How long?" he asked.

"Four Months." She told him. His face dropped,

"Four months and you didn't tell me?" he gaped. Aimee looked at her feet unable to say anything. She could feel Sirius's eyes burning into her, luckily Lily saved her.

"Sirius, be reasonable. She was at school, you were at work. She couldn't tell you in a letter because she wanted to tell you in person." She informed him matter of factly.

Aimee looked up at Sirius who was smiling at her. "You waited to tell me in person?" he asked. Aimee nodded. Sirius grinned and kissed her temple, "Thank you." He whispered.

"Well, that was some news." James said. Everyone laughed and Remus raised his champagne glass.

"To the new soon to be Parents!" he called.

"To the new soon to be Parents!" everyone chorused.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	18. Arguments

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Arguments

"Excuse me!" Tonks cried, she stared at Remus in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't think we should be together." Remus replied. "Dora…" but Tonks wasn't listening. She was freaking out. He wanted to break up with her and she hadn't even told him the news yet.

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her. "Why should we not be together?" she asked.

He sighed. "Dora, I'm worried. You don't seem to be yourself lately. You're going out without telling me and I think it's because you don't want to be with me."

That was too much, Tonks slipped from where she was standing, her legs had given out beneath her. He wanted to break up because he thought she didn't love him. Tonks felt tears spring to her eyes just as the front door opened.

"Hey guys… What's going on?" Tonks looked up to see Sirius and his wife in the doorway with their friends. Tonks stood up, turned on her heel and fled to her room.

She heard mutterings downstairs and Aimee's voice going. "Calm down Sirius." And then James's voice joined hers saying. "Yeah, if Remus wants to be stupid, let him." She then heard Remus's voice say loudly and clearly.

"I'm not being stupid! I'm being reasonable! She's hiding something from me and won't tell me!" he cried, his voice full of hurt and anger.

Tonks growled. She stood up, threw open her door and marched down the stairs and into the kitchen. When she burst through the door everyone fell silent and looked at her. Tonks stared straight at Remus and said quietly but fiercely.

"All week I have been trying to tell you something." She held up a hand to silence Sirius. "But you've been so busy with your friends and moping about Full Moon that I haven't been able to tell you. There is a good reason I've been going out without telling you, and that's because I needed to make sure before I told you. I don't want you overreacting."

"Overreacting about what?!" demanded Remus. "And for your information there was plenty of over times for you to tell me." He informed her.

"What, you mean when I'm at work, which surprise I'm mostly at! Or when I'm with my friends? Jeez Remus I'm allowed to have friends. Your bloody friends come over every other day and I don't complain, do I!" She yelled, tears again forming in her eyes. "I have bloody good news to tell you and seeing as you're so damn annoyed, here it is. I'm pregnant with your child and no it won't be a werewolf and no it won't grow up to hate you because I'll teach it not to hate you, because you're the bloody father!" she shrieked and with that she turned on her heel and made to stomp away but a hand grabbed hers and pulled her so that she turned round and fell into a pair of warm strong male arms.

"Oh, Dora," Remus whispered into her hair. "I've been such a fool. I don't want to break up with you. I guess I just doubted your love for me."

"You think." Tonks sniffed. Remus gave a weak laugh and looked down at her.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked. Tonks nodded and he smiled at her before kissing her.

"Excuse me, but we're still here." Sirius's voice cut through their kiss.

"Then leave," replied Remus. "You know where the door is." He resumed kissing her and as Tonks returned it she could hear Sirius mumbling about the lack of hospitality and then Aimee and Lily telling him to shut it and to let them both be happy.

"I'd think I'd like to argue more often if you're going to kiss me like that." Tonks murmured. Remus chuckled.

"I never want to argue with you again Nymphadora Lupin." He told her.

"Fine with me." Tonks replied before kissing him again.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	19. Stuck

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Stuck

**Hey everyone, I'm sort of stuck on things to do with Peter and Penny. So if you guys have any ideas let me know. It would help a lot. Thanks for the review all of you.**

**Thanks**

**WackyWizard x**


	20. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Meet the Parents.

Lily sat nervously on the sofa in her house. Her father was glancing every so often at the clock on the mantelpiece while her mother was smoothing any wrinkles in her dress. Petunia sat in the corner, her lips pursed and a look of disgust on her face.

To distract herself Lily also glanced at the clock, it was ten past five. Where were they? "Are you sure they said today, sweetheart?" her mother asked looking at her. Lily nodded, suddenly the doorbell rang. Lily sighed and got up walking towards the door, her parents followed and after her mother glared at Petunia, she too followed.

Lily opened the door to reveal a boy trying to flatten his messy jet black hair. A boy with dark hair that fell elegantly into his eyes stood next to him and pointedly elbowed the messy jet black haired boy. The boy looked at him and then turned to face Lily, instantly a grin spread across his face.

"Hello Lily." He said grinning.

"James, Sirius, come in." Lily said stepping back. They entered and James made to kiss her on the lips but Lily moved ever so slightly so that he caught her cheek instead. He pulled back confused and Lily inclined her head to the side. James spun around to see her parents stood there. He smiled.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Evans." He said politely walking forward and offering his hand to Mr. Evans who shook it. Mrs. Evans then offered her hand and James took it and gently kissed it causing a slight smile to appear on Mrs. Evans face.

Lily watched as James then turned to Petunia and said with an air of forced politeness. "And you must be Lily's sister. Pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand. Petunia took one look at it and sniffed and Lily heard her mutter the word "Freak," under her breath. Lily watched as her mother shot her a warning glare. Petunia scowled deeply and forced a smile onto her face.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius who smirked back. "Lily!" Lily turned to see Aimee running towards her wearing a three quarter sleeved deep red dress following her where two people a man and a woman carrying something.

"Aimee." Lily said hugging her friend.

"Sorry we're late. Mr. Potter's not used to driving a car and I had to give him directions." She muttered as she hugged her back.

"It's ok." Lily replied before turning to great Mr and Mrs. Potter who beamed down at her.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was terrible." Mr. Potter apologised to her parents who smiled and told them it was fine.

"We bought cake. I hope you like it." Mrs. Potter said pleasantly.

"That was very nice of you. Why don't you let me take that?" Mrs. Potter said walking forward to take the cake tin from Mrs. Potter.

"Lily why don't you show our guests to the dining room." Mr. Potter said as he opened the kitchen door for his wife. Lily nodded and beckoned the Potters, Sirius and Aimee to follow her through the kitchen and through another door into the dining room.

The table was set out nine people and neatly decorated with a couple of candles. Lily showed them to their seats. Mr and Mrs. Potter were sat next to Mr and Mrs. Evans at the top of the table. Petunia was sat next to her mother with Lily on her other side. James was sat next to her and Sirius and Aimee were sat across from them.

Diner was nice and pleasant. Lily ignored Petunia the whole time and Petunia ignored her as well as the whole table instead focusing on her food. James and Sirius were on their best behaviour and using their charm on Lily's mother which seemed to be working as she was smiling at their every complement. Lily smiled; trust James to be polite to her parents.

After diner Lily's father asked James how school was going. James informed him that he had received 10 O.W.L's only failing Divination and History of Magic; he was Head Boy this year and was studying to be an Auror in the Ministry of Magic, which he explained was like being a Policeman in the muggle world and working for the government. Mr. Evans seemed very impressed and gave Lily a nod letting her know that he approved of this boy. He then proceeded to ask Sirius and Aimee the same questions so they didn't feel left out. Sirius basically gave Mr. Evans the same answer as did Aimee; although she replied that she was only doing her O.W.L's this year on account of her being two years younger than them. But she informed him that she was Gryffindor's prefect and wished to follow in Lily's footsteps and become Head Girl.

All too soon it was time for them to go. Mr and Mrs Potter thanked the Evans for the kind hospitality and said that they would have to come to their Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve; they said that they would send James to pick them up as long as they didn't mind him apparating. The reply to this was that they didn't mind, they were quite used to Lily apparating downstairs sometimes. James shook Mr. Evans hand and kissed Mrs. Evans hand before stooping down and kissing Lily softly on the mouth. Sirius thanked Mr and Mrs Evans the same way as James before hugging Lily and kissing her cheek. Aimee also thanked Mr and Mrs. Evans, although she shook both their hands, she then hugged Lily and told her she'd see her Christmas Eve before taking the hand that Sirius offered her and walking towards the car.

The Evans, apart from Petunia who had retired to her room after diner, all waved them goodbye and once the car was out of site closed the door. "Well they were nice people." Mrs. Evans said smiling at her husband and daughter. Mr. Evans nodded and looked at his daughter,

"You defiantly picked a good one, honey." He said. Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy." She replied.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to:**

**Hot0Red0Head**

**MatoakaWilde**

**The Falling Moon**

**baby blue eyes10**

**guinessdahorse**

**Rising Dreamer**

**Kira2667**

**MoodyMoony241**

**mischeif maker**

**fuzzyfirebunny**

**Herb3-HeatherRoseBlack**

**Rider Ayra Svit-kona**

**IMPORTANT!! If you have not added this to your Favourite Stories or Story alert list it will be placed in SiriusXOC. Thanks.**

**WackyWizard x**


	21. Brothers

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let u know.**

Brothers

Aimee sighed and opened the door to her apartment, she flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!" Aimee jumped as people popped out from all over the place she stared at the room in shock, there was a light knock on the door and she turned to see Regulus stood there grinning. Aimee beamed and hugged him before punching him lightly on the arm.

"I can't believe you did this!" she cried.

"Wait, I thought this was your idea, Lily." Aimee turned to see James and Sirius looking at Lily who rolled her eyes and said,

"No. It wasn't and yes I lied to you." She glared at them daring them to answer back. James looked at Sirius and shrugged.

Sirius however, turned to face Aimee and Regulus. His eyes were narrowed to slits. The room was silent; a knife could have cut through the tension. Aimee was looking between Sirius and Regulus nervously biting her lip. Regulus she wasn't worried about, Sirius, however, well, that was a different matter all together. Sirius _hated_ his family, with the exception of the few people who had drifted away from the family such as his cousin Andromeda who had married a Muggleborn and the Weasley's who were Pureblood traitors, well by Black standards they were.

"Well…" Aimee started but was cut of by Sirius hissing

"What are you doing here?" He was glaring at Regulus. Regulus looked back at him coolly and replied with,

"It's my friend's birthday, why can't I celebrate it?"

"How do we know you aren't going to call Voldermort to take us out?" Sirius snapped. Regulus glowered and Sirius smirked.

"I have to go, Happy Birthday Aimee." Regulus told her quietly he hugged her and handed her a small gift before turning and leaving.

Aimee stared at the gift and then reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and she smiled at him. "Stay, please." Regulus glanced at Sirius and smiled sadly at her.

"Sorry Aimee, but I can tell when I'm not wanted." He whispered.

"Ignore the sad bastard." Aimee told him. Sirius gaped at her; she ignored him and carried on. "It's my birthday, not his and I want you to stay." She said it so firmly that Regulus couldn't help but grin.

"You'd have made a great Slytherin." He told her. She raised her eyebrows and he chuckled holding up his hands. "Sorry, oh mighty Gryffindor."

"Damn straight." She told him. She then looked at Sirius daring him to challenge her. He sighed and gave her a tight smile. Aimee shook her head, grabbed Regulus's arm and dragged him over to Sirius and rolled up his left sleeve.

She saw Sirius's mouth drop open and look up at his brother, looking apologetic. She saw Regulus give him a grim smile.

"See," she said addressing Sirius. "He's not a Death Eater. Never has been never will be. In fact he's engaged to a Muggleborn called Claire Brown." She pointed the dark haired woman out to Sirius. Sirius bit his lip and satisfied Aimee left to join Claire and Lily in their conversation. She turned and saw Sirius saying something to Regulus, then Regulus smiling and the two brothers embraced. Aimee smiled to herself. Finally Sirius had his brother back.

**A/N: Please read and review.**** Oh, and let me know of any ideas you have for Peter and Penny. Thanks.**


	22. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Teddy Remus Lupin

"Push!"

"I bloody well am pushing!" a frustrated Tonks cried as she pushed with all her might. Remus winced at the pain in his hands but smiled down at his wife. Personally, he was glad his werewolf transformation wasn't this painful, now he understood why Tonks had told him to shut his face about it.

"This is your entire bloody fault, Remus!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

The healer smiled gently at Remus, "Don't take it to heart. Woman are testy when they give birth." He explained.

"Hello! I can hear you!" Tonks cried, she then cried out in pain and squeezed Remus's fingers so tight he thought they were going to drop of any second.

"It's a boy!" the other healer cried holding up a baby boy that had black hair that rapidly changed to pink.

"He's just liked you." Remus whispered down at his wife. She smiled weakly at him and Remus took the child from the healer and handed it gently to his wife but she shook her head.

"Go and introduce it to the family and friends." She whispered. Remus smiled and lightly kissed her forehead before walking out of the door.

"Awe, he's got your eyes, Remus." Lily pointed out.

"He's got Tonks ability." Peter said as the child's hair changed colour yet again, this time a deep blue.

"He's gorgeous." Aimee whispered, she smiled down at the child who cooed up at her.

"What you going to call him?" asked James.

"Sirius after his great cousin, obviously." Sirius boasted.

"Yeah, in a million years when both Remus and Tonks go mental." Andromeda muttered slapping her younger cousin round the head. Sirius rubbed his head and grumbled indignity about how unfair it was while his two youngest children Jay and Jessica giggled at him. His wife rolled her eyes smiling as Regulus's youngest son Joshua peered down at the child with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"Mummy, did I look like that?" he asked.

"God no, you were still covered in…" his father trailed of as his wife glared at him. "Never mind." His father concluded. Joshua giggled.

"Can we see the wonderful mother?" asked Harry from where he was stood with his mother and friends.

"Sure." Remus said and walked back through the door. The Blacks, Potters, Pettigrews and Andromeda following him inside. He handed the child back to Tonks who smiled weakly at him.

"Everyone meet Teddy Remus Lupin." She told them. Andromeda cried with happiness and Remus smiled at his wife and at his son.

**A/N: Please read and review.**** Below is how old each child is.**

**THE BLACKS **

**Sirius**** (37) and Aimee (35)**

**Ben**** Lewis (18)**

**Phoebe Ann (14)**

**Jay Sirius and Jessica Lillian (10)**

**THE POTTERS**

**James and Lily (37)**

**Harry James (17)**

**THE PETTIGREWS**

**Peter and Penny (37)**

**John Lewis (18)**

**Andrew James and Alex Sirius (16)**

**Annabelle (14)**

**Michael Liam (12)**

**THE BLACKS**

**Regulus and Claire (35)**

**Harvey Arcturus (15)**

**Michelle Emily (14)**

**Leanne Rose (12)**

**Joshua Orion (5)**

**THE LUPINS**

**Remus (37) ****and Tonks/Dora (24)**

**Teddy Remus (only a few hours old)**


	23. Wrong Conclusions

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

**This story is based on the idea given to me of Rising Dreamer.**

Wrong conclusion.

Penny held the tray in her hands and walked towards the living room where Peter was sat with his friends. She stopped at the sound of her name.

"Are you sure Pete?" Sirius's voice asked.

"Yes, why?" Her husband of ten months replied.

"It's just, I mean no offence, she's a lovely woman, but it'd be a bit stupid bringing her with you." Sirius replied.

Penny felt tears sting her eyes, but she bravely walked forwards and pressed against the door, the conversation died and she noticed Sirius turn slightly red as she entered. "Here you go." Penny said placing the tray of tea in front of them.

"Thanks honey." Peter said smiling at her, he then frowned, and "Are you all right?" he asked.

Penny nodded, "Just tired, I might go and take a rest." She said and with that walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room. The minute she entered her room she collapsed onto the bed sobbing, for how long she didn't know. All she knew was that the door opened and she heard someone enter.

"Penny?" it was her husband, quickly she wiped her eyes and looked up, a smile plastered to her face.

"Penny what's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing sweetie." She replied. Peter didn't look convinced but didn't pursue in the matter, he knew that when she was ready she would talk, that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"Well if you're sure, the guys and I are just going out for a couple of minutes, we'll be back soon." He promised. Penny nodded not trusting herself to speak. He kissed her on the forehead before smiling and walking out of the room. Penny waited till she heard the front door close before she collapsed into her bed, sobs racking her body.

Sirius didn't like her, he thought she was stupid and what was worse was that he was trying to convince Peter that too!!

She didn't know how long she lay there but she heard the door open and Peter call her name. Standing up she smothered the wrinkles in her top and trousers before splashing her face with cold water from the bathroom and quickly applying some mascara and gloss. She then patted her hair back into place and made her way down the stairs, a smile on her face.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Peter, he was holding something behind his back. When she reached the bottom of the stairs he bought his hands out and Penny gasped for Peter held in his hands a tiny black puppy.

"You always said you wanted a dog." He told her. She blinked back tears as she took the dog.

"Do you like her?" he asked. Penny nodded and smiled at her husband. The living room door opened and James, Sirius and Remus stepped out. They were grinning. "See, woman like surprises, good job I convinced you not to bring her along." Sirius said.

Penny gasped and almost dropped the dog, "What?" asked Peter.

"I overheard what Sirius said and I thought…" she trailed of blushing and Peter nodded in understanding. Sirius looked shocked,

"Oh god Penny," he said. "I didn't mean it like that. Oh god, I'm so sorry, I would never insult you…"

"Sirius shut it." Remus said.

"Yeah, mate I think she gets it." James said grinning at his friend.

Penny smiled at him, "There's no need to apologise, why don't you guys stay for diner?" she asked.

"Well we promised…" James trailed off as Penny cut across him.

"I'm making my famous chocolate cake for dessert." She informed them. Sirius looked at Peter and Peter sighed, "Go on Sirius, you can floo Aimee, and yes James you can floo Lily." The men grinned and ran back into the living room leaving Remus to roll his eyes at Peter and Penny. Penny laughed, five seconds later Sirius and James came out grinning, then two loud Pops where heard and Aimee and Lily appeared.

"Sirius said you were making Chocolate cake for dinner, I hope you don't mind if we drop in." she said. Penny laughed,

"The more the merrier." She said.


	24. Marriage

**Disclaimer: When I do, I'll let you know.**

Marriage

James was nervous.

"You'll be fine." Sirius kept reassuring him, but no matter how many times he said this James was still nervous.

Today was _the _day. _The_ big day, the one he had waited since possibly third year to do. What was this big thing? Well to marry Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams.

James took a deep breath and stood at the alter as the bridal music played. Aimee and Penny came down first; they looked beautiful in their pink gowns. Penny smiled at Peter as she came down but Aimee only had eyes for Sirius and Sirius had only eyes for her. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Sirius mouthed to Aimee.

"You look beautiful." Aimee blushed but sent him a wink before smiling gently at James.

James looked back down the isle to see a woman in a beautiful white dress. It was strappy and nipped in at the waist before flaring out slightly. A veil covered her face but James could still see the smile upon her face as she walked down the isle arm in arm with her father.

They reached James and her father lifted her veil and kissed her cheek before handing her over to James with a nod. James grinned and took his soon to be wife's hand.

He barely listened to what the priest was saying; instead he focused on the beautiful girl in front of him. They exchanged vows and swapped rings before he finally was allowed to kiss her. Only when he kissed her did it sink in.

She was his wife. _His_ wife and no-one upon no-one could take that away. He grinned down at her and she smiled back.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." He whispered at her.

**A/N: Short and sweet. Anyway I have one final chapter to do. I've decided that will be the one where there all in heaven, it seemed like a good ending to a story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews I really appreciated them!!**


End file.
